Winx-Jitsu
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: The Winx girls battle Tritannus and the Trix in the Infinite Ocean, but when Tritannus uses his triton on the Winx, they are sent to Ninjago. They land on the Destiny Bounty and meet the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu. Will the Winx ever get back to Magix? P.S. the winx turn into LEGO's. This is my first fanfic, so don't judge, or hate.
1. To Ninjago

" It's over Tritannus! Lava Jab!" Yelled Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame, as she shot a ball of lava at him. "That's what you think little fairy!" Tritannus yelled as he deflected her attack.

(With Stella and the others. – Bloom)

"Take this! Light Diamond!" Stella yelled hitting Stormy on the shoulder. " You're gonna pay for that!" Stormy yelled as she shot a bolt of dark lighting at Stella. " Golden Disk" Stella shouted as she deflected Stormy's attack. " Deafening Cord!" Shouted Musa. Aiming at Darcy, Musa shot her attack hitting Darcy on the arm. "Ugh, you little brat." Darcy yelled back while wincing in pain.

( Icy's POV)

My sisters were getting hit after hit. Those Winx were really getting on my nerves. Then I remembered Tritannus's plan. "Tritannus, is the plan ready for action, my future emperor?" I asked Tritannus. " It is my dear Icy. I just need you and your sisters to get them all in one place," Tritannus said with an evil snicker. "Sisters, let's retreat for now," I lied and ended it with a wink so my sisters will know what to do.

(No POV)

" Bloom," Flora spoke as she and the other girls swam over to me " we need to go after them." "She's right, they can't have gotten far." Tecna said. "All right. Then let's go." Bloom said.

_When the Winx caught up with Tritannus and the Trix…_

( Blooms POV)

**_ It was the weirdest thing. When we caught up to them, it looked like they were waiting for us. Tritannus cast some kind of strange spell and then everything went black._**


	2. In Ninjago

(Aisha's POV)

Apparently I was the first one to wake up. It looked like we were in a desert. I looked at my body to make sure I have no injuries. I freaked out at what I saw. " AAAAAAHHHHHH! What happened to my hands and feet!?" I screamed. My fingers and toes were gone. Instead, my hands were clamps and my feet were square ( they don't know what LEGO's are). I was wearing my usual outfit, a teal romper and my aquamarine boots. Apparently the girls heard me scream and woke up right away.

(No POV)

" Aisha, what's wro… huh, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO US!?" Stella screamed. " Stella calm down, Techna do you think you can find where we are?" Bloom asked. " Already on it. Hmmm, it seems that we're in a place called Ninjago." Tecna said. " I've never heard of Ninjago." Musa stated. " Me neither." Said Flora. "And another thing, we're not in Magix anymore." Tecna said

_On the bounty flying over the desert _

__ On the deck of the Destinies Bounty, Cole and Kai were sparring with each other, Zane was meditating, and Jay & Lloyd were sitting and chatting. " I sense six beings on the ground below." Zane said. Cole and Kai stopped sparring. Lloyd and Jay stopped chatting and walked over to Zane. " Huh, what do mean Zane?" Jay asked, but before Jay could answer, Lloyd said, " Guys, look." He pointed at the Winx. " They look lost, we should get them up here and out of this desert." Kai said. " You're right, Kai. We should get them up here and ask them why they were in the desert." Cole said. " I was right for once." Kai stated. " Kai, you've been right about other things." Jay pointed out. " Oh yeah, I forgot." Kai said with an embarrassed look on his face. They all laughed.

" I'll go tell Nya to stop the Bounty." Lloyd said as he ran off.

**oh, I forgot, winx club belongs to Igino Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO**


	3. Introductions

_With the Winx _

" Hey girls look. It looks like some kind of boat, that can fly," Aisha pointed out " I think they're stopping." The Bounty stopped and let down a rope ladder. "Hey, are you girls ok? Come on up, we'll get you out of this desert." Cole shouted. " Finally, a way out of this hot sand trap." Stella said in a relieved tone. " Lets go Winx." Bloom told them as she started to descend up the rope ladder. One by one Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna climbed onto the Bounty. " Wow, this ship is amazing," Musa stated. " Yeah. Oh, and thanks for rescuing us." Bloom said.

"Hey, it was no problem." The boy said. " my name is Cole. How 'bout we get you inside and you can meet the others." We followed Cole into a room with four other boys, a girl, and an old man in a straw hat. " Hey, I'm glad you girls got out of there safe." Kai said. " Yeah, we did and it's all thanks to you." Tecna said. Zane blushed. " Zane, I didn't know Nindroids could blush" the blue one said. " Nindroid?" the Winx said in unision. Zane opened the panel on his chest. Tecna's eyes lit up. " Wow, such amazing technology. I've never seen anything like it!" Tecna said in excitement. She used her magic to make a technological screen appear. She scanned Zane. " Wow, this is some pretty advanced technology." Tecna said. The ninja and Nya stood in awe. " How, how did you do that?" Jay asked. " I'll tell you, but first, what are your names?" Tecna asked. "Well, I'm Jay, the blue ninja of lightning." Jay said with a smile. " I'm Kai, the red ninja of fire." Kai said. "Greetings, I am Zane, the white ninja of ice." Zane said. " You already know my name, I am the black ninja of earth." Cole said. "I'm Lloyd, the green ninja, who can control all of the elements," Lloyd said. " Hey there, I'm Nya, Kai's sister. And I'm a samurai." Nya said. "And I am Sensei Wu. It is nice to meet you" Sensei Wu said

" It's nice to meet you too. My name is Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame." Bloom said. " Hey, I'm Stella, Fairy of The Shining Sun." Stella. " Hello there, my name is Flora, I am the Fairy of Nature." Flora said. " I'm Aisha, the Fairy of Waves." Aisha said. " Hi, I'm Musa, the Fairy of Music." Musa said. " And I'm Tecna, the Fairy of Technology."

" Fairies, pfft, fairies don't exist." Kai mocked. " Oh really, come to the deck and we'll show you." Stella said.

**Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi. and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**


	4. Ninja Faries

Everybody went out on deck.

" Ready Winx?" Bloom asked. " Yeah!" They shouted. " Then lets go!" Bloom replied. "Magic Winx, Sirenix1" they shouted! A glowing Light Surrounded them. ( the song sirenix lyrics with them talking)

_(Sireniiixx, Sireniiixx.)_

_I feel the power of the ocean,_

_connecting with the deepest part of me,_

_Sirenix underwater motion,_

_Suddenly I'm soarin`through the sea,_

" Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" Bloom said

_it's a rush of wonder, I can fly,_

_Swimmin' deep down undeeerrr,_

_I feel a wave of transformation,_

_I'm stronger as I dive into the blue,_

_Sirenix you're the inspiration,_

_"_ Flora, Fairy of Nature!" Flora said

_The power of the sea is inside of you,_

_Now the Infinite Ocean,_

_Is for me, like a mystical potion,_

" Aisha, Fairy of Waves!" Aisha said.

_I feel the power of the ocean,_

_connecting with the deepest part of me,_

_Sirenix underwater motion,_

_Suddenly I'm soarin' through the sea,_

" Musa, Fairy of Music!" Musa said.

_swimmin' deep down under, _

_I feel the power of the ocean,_

_connecting with the deepest part of me,_

_Sirenix underwater motion,_

_suddenly I'm soarin' through the sea, _

_it's a rush of wonder, _

" Stella, Fairy of The Shining Sun!" Stella said.

_I can fly, swimmin' deep down under,_

_(instrumental for 8 seconds)_

" Tecna, Fairy of Technology!" Tecna said.

The Winx emerged in their Sirenix Outfits.

"OMG, they are faries!" Nya shouted in excitement. " NOW, do you believe us Kai?" Stella said.

" Ok, fine. I believe you, but I have another question. How did you end up in the desert?" Kai asked. " Well actually, we're not from this universe." Bloom said. " Now that explains it." Jay said. " We were battling our enemies Tritannus and three evil witches called the Trix" Bloom said. She was about to continue when Zane interrupted, " Not to be rude, but who is this Tritannus and the Trix?" Zane asked

" Unfortunatley, Tritannus is my cousin. And the Trix are a group of witches who go by the names of Icy, Stormy, and Stormy." Aisha said

" That's right. They retreated, at least we thought they did. We went after them, but when we caught up with them, Tritannus cast a spell and sent us here. And we don't know to get back." Bloom said as she and the winx transformed out of their fairy forms. " Well, until we can find a way to send you home, you can stay here on the bounty" Sensei told them. " Thank you very much" Flora said. " We were just about to start our training, would you like to join?" Cole asked. " Sure, that would be a great idea." Bloom replied. " I can tell you are good with magic, but what about hand to hand combat? " Sensei asked. " Well, we never had to use hand to hand combat." Musa said. " Well, then that can be a good time to practice, but first, NINJA-GOO! " Sensei Shouted and was surrounded in a gold tornado. He spun around the Winx, and when he was done they were each wearing a ninja gi that didn't cover their hair.

Bloom was wearing a pink, blue, and white gi. Stella was wearing a pink, yellow, and orange gi. Flora was wearing a pink, white, and green gi. Aisha was wearing a blue, green, and purple gi. Tecna was wearing a purple, green, and white gi. And Musa was wearing a red, purple, and pink gi.

" What just happened?" Stella said while admiring her gi. " That was Spinjitsu, a battle style that is used by the ninja. The ninja will teach you in the art of Spinjitsu" Sensei said, " but that will be tomorrow" the sun was very low in the sky. Everyone went inside, for dinner.

**Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**


	5. Song of the Whales

" So, who's night to cook?" Nya asked. " It's Zane's." Cole replied. " Hey, where are the Winx?" Jay asked " Sorry we took so long, we were putting on our pajamas. " Tecna said as they walked in wearing their pajamas. " Wow, those are so cute," Nya said. " Thanks, Stella made them for us." Bloom said. " Guilty as charged, and I have just enough to go around." Stella said and used her magic on Nya. Nya was then wearing a red tanktop with a silver heart on it, and black shorts. "Wow, this beautiful, I love it." Nya said admiring her new pj's. " It's what I do." Stella said.

" Hey, where's Zane? " Aisha asked. " I am right here." Zane said as he walked in holding bowls of salad plates of spaghetti. He set everything on the table. The Winx took a bite of the salad. They were shocked at how good the food was.

(Musa's POV)

I took a bite of the salad, and it was amazing! " Wow, this is amazing Zane! I've never had anything like it!" Musa said. " Thank you, Musa." Zane replied.

(No POV)

After dinner, everyone went to bed, well everyone except Musa.

(Musa's POV)

Tonight was the night that I lost my mother. I went out to the deck, and gazed at the stars, then I started singing.

_Mama, you'd be so proud, the way I shine,_

_Wish that you could see me now,_

_Oh great creatures of the sea, _

_Please hold her voice for all of eternity,_

_And like a sirens lullaby,_

_I know you always will,_

_Return to me, return to me,_

_On waves of ocean melody,_

_No magic can make you reappear,_

_I the song of the whales you are always here..._

_OooOOhh always,_

_Return to me, return to me,_

_On waves of ocean melody,_

_No magic can make you reappear,_

_In the song of the whales, you are always here._

" Wow, that was beautiful" I Turned to see Lloyd.

" Thanks Lloyd, it's a song that my mom taught me before she died." I said

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Lloyd said. "I'ts ok." I replied. "Come on, we have to teach you and the others Spinjitsu in the in the morning, so we should get a good nights rest" He said. We went back to bed.

**Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**


	6. Speacialists and Spinjitsu

_In the morning after breakfast..._

The Winx and the Ninja were outside on the deck in their gi's. They were warming up before they started training.

(Stella's POV)

_'Oh, Brandon, I hope we get back soon so I can see you_ _again_.' " Hey, Stella, what's wrong? You seem really out of it today." Bloom asked. "Sorry Bloom. It's just, I really miss Brandon." I replied. " Well, I missed you too" A voice said. Everyone turned around to see six men riding on what looked like flying jet- skis ( Wind Riders). It was the Specialists Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Roy, and Helia. " OH BRANDON!" I shouted as I ran towards my boyfriend. "SKY!" Bloom yelled as she ran towards Sky. " Oh, Helia!" Flora shouted. Aisha, Tecna, and Musa did the same for Roy, Timmy and Riven.

" Ok, I have no idea about what's happening right now," Cole said confused " who are these guys?" " Oh, I guess we never told you. These are the Specialists, and our boyfriends." Bloom said. "How, did you get here?" I asked. " Well, it's a long story." Brandon said.

_(Flashback)_

" WHAT, what do mean the Winx disappeared?!" Sky yelled. " Sky, you need to calm down." Brandon said. " Sorry." Sky replied. " Now, for the problem at hand. I need the six of you to track down the Winx." Said Miss. Faragonda. " How, we don't even know where they are." Roy said. " Actually, I have found out where the girls disappeared to. " Timmy said," I did a scan of their magic energy, and I got a signal from a different universe called, Ninjago." He pulled out a holographic map showing Magix and Ninjago. " That's great, but how do we get there?" Riven asked. " With this," Miss. Faragonda said as she pulled out some water, and leafs," it's called Travelers Tea, and it will send you to Ninjago. Grab your Wind Riders and me at Lake Roccaluce." "Yes, Miss. Faragonda." they all said in unison.

_Later, at Lake Roccaluce,_

" Ok guys, it's now or never. We're ready Miss. Faragonda." Helia told them. Miss. Faragonda nodded and used the tea to open the portal to Ninjago. The Specialists hopped onto their Wind Riders and went through the portal.

_In Ninjago_,

"Ok, so this is Ninjago huh?" Timmy said. " Um, guys, look at your hands!" Brandon said. They all looked their hands. " Ok, that's just freaky, but that's not important. What's important is finding the Winx." Sky told them. " Sky's right, lets try to get a loo-. Um, guys, is it just me or is that a flying ship?" Brandon asked. " Apparently, lets go take a look." Sky said.

_(Brandon's POV)_

The Specialists and I hopped onto our Wind Riders and rode up into the sky. As I flew towards the Bounty, I heard a voice. And not just any voice, Stella's voice. I heard her say " Sorry Bloom. It's just I really miss Brandon." She said. We flew up higher until we were right behind them. I saw her, and for reason she was wearing what looked like a gi. And so were the other Winx. There was four other boys with them. " Well, I missed you too." I said. " OH BRANDON!" she shouted as she ran towards me.

_(End Flashback),_

Sensei Wu walked out onto the deck and noticed the Specialists. " Girls, do you happen to know who these boys are?" He asked. " Oh, Sensei, these are our boyfriends, the Specialists. They're also from our dimension." Bloom said. " Well it is very nice to meet you. What are your names?" Sensei asked. " My name's Sky." Sky said. " I'm Brandon." Brandon said. " My name is Helia" Helia said. " Names Riven." Riven said. " Hey there, I'm Roy." Roy said. " And I'm Timmy." Timmy said. (**A/n I'm not going to do the ninja introduction. im gonna skip it.)**

" Ok, done with the introductions, now Winx and Ninja, you should start your training. I will show the boys to their rooms." Sensei said.

_On deck, _

The training course was set up. " Ok girls, you just have to pass through this course to learn Spinjitsu. I'll demonstrate." Jay said " You just go over the planks, dodge the swords, and here comes the dummy." When he got to the dummy, he started spinning in a blue tornado. " You think you girls can do that?" Jay asked. " We'll try our best." Tecna said. Aisha went first. She went over the planks. dodged the swords, and when she got to the dummy, she did Spinjitsu and spun in a blue, purple, and green tornado. " WOW, that was so cool." She cheered. The other Winx did the course and were successful in using Spinjitsu..( **their Spinjitsu was the same color as their gi's). **Everyone thought that they were safe, but they weren't.

_(With the Trix and Tritannus),_

" Are you three ready?" Tritannus asked. The Trix nodded and Tritannus opened a portal.

**OOOhhh a cliffie. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO.**


	7. A Polluted Problem

_The next day,_

Bloom woke up the next morning at ten'o clock. It was Saturday, and they had a day off from training. She went out on deck and saw the unthinkable... pollution. " Oh no" She said to herself. She ran to the bridge and used the intercom. " Everyone wake up! There's something wrong outside! Meet me on deck ASAP!" Bloom shouted into the intercom.

She was standing on deck when the others came out on deck. " What is that?" Zane asked. " It's pollution, but that means that means that Tritannus and the Trix are here." Flora said. " That's correct little fairy." Tritannus said as he and the Trix emerged out of the water. " Magic Winx, Sirenix!" The Winx yelled in unison. They Transformed into their Sirenix form. "Me, Stella, Musa, Zane, Jay, Sky, Brandon, and Riven will go after Tritannus! The rest of you will go after the Trix!" Bloom instructed. Lloyd whistled and out came the Ultra Dragon. He jumped on and said. " You ready big guy?" The dragon roared in in agreement. They went after their foes.

_With Aisha and the others,_

They caught up with the Trix. " Naiad's Attack!" Aisha shouted as she attacked Stormy, but missed. " Petal Hurricane!" Flora shouted as she cast her spell on Darcy, and hit her in the gut. Kai shot fire out of his elemental blade at Icy when her back was turned and hit her left shoulder blade. "Ugh, you stupid ninja, Ice Storm!" Icy yelled." Neon Splice!" Tecna shouted as she protected Kai. " Thanks, Tecna." Kai said. "No problem." Tecna replied. Roy attacked Darcy from behind with his lance. " Ow, Dark Lightning!" Darcy yelled as she cast her spell. It was about to hit Roy, but cole used his elemental blade to knock it back at Darcy, who got hit by her own attack. " Thanks Cole." Roy said. " No thanks needed. Just doin' my job." Cole said. Lloyd had the Ultra Dragon shoot pounds of rocks at Stormy.

"Ugh, you brat!" Stormy shouted. She was about to cast a spell, but before she could, Helia used his Laser String Glove and tied her up. He threw up in the air and untied her, Timmy attacked her using his Laser Gun. " Thanks guys." Lloyd said. " It was no trouble." Helia said.

**Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO**


	8. A Polluted Problem pt 2

_With Bloom and the others,_

_(Bloom's POV),_

_' Ugh, Tritannus. He already causes enough problems in the Infinite Ocean. And now he's causing even more trouble here in Ninjago.' _I thought as me and the others chasing him. He finally stopped. And when he did, he attacked. He missed Musa by just a few inches. " Deafening Chord!" Musa shouted. She hit Tritannus in the stomach.

_(No POV),_

" Ok, now its my turn, Light Diamond!" Stella yelled as she cast her spell. Tritannus reflected it back at her. Zane attacked it and the spell fizzled out. "Thanks Zane." Stella said. " You are welcome." Zane said. Jay an Riven snuck up behind Tritannus attacked him with their weapons. Tritannus attacked them with his triton. Sky and Brandon caught them. " They're out cold." Sky said. " What are you going to do now, little fairies?" Tritannus mocked. " That's it! I have had enough of this! Fire of Sirenix!" Bloom shouted and cast a very powerful spell at Tritannus. And out of nowhere a portal opens up behind him, and swallows him in.

_With Aisha and the others_

_(Aisha's POV),_

I was about to deliver the final blow, but a portal opened up behind them and swallowed them in.

_Back on the Bounty_

There was a big party on the Bounty. Cole was even doing his Michael Jackson routine. Musa, of course, was the DJ. Sensei Wu walked in holding a bag. He whistled and then said " Winx and Specialists, I need to talk to you alone. He gestured for them to follow. " Why did you call us out here Sensei?" Tecna asked. " I have found a way to send you home," He said " you will leave in the morning."

**Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and Ninjago belongs LEGO**


	9. Back to Magix, Where we belong

_The next day,_

" Guys, we just wanna say thank you, for everything. Your hospitality, your amazing food, and your aid with the battle with Tritannus and the Trix. We can't thank you enough." Bloom said. " Oh, to remember this, how about group photos." Musa suggested as she made a camera appear. " That's a great idea, Musa." Lloyd said.

_(Photo Montage)_

Everyone got photo's. Everyone said they're goodbyes. Sensei then used the tea and opened the portal. The Winx and the Specialists went through the portal.

**Winx Club belongs to Ignio Straffi and Ninjago belongs to LEGO**


	10. Epilogue

_(Bloom"s POV_

We were back in Magix. I had to give Keeko lots of attention. We hung up the photos of us and the Ninja. Stella was very, very happy to have her fingers and toes back. I wonder if we'll ever see the ninja again, and if we do, I hope Zane cooks for us again.


End file.
